


River

by larryspangel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve...already forgotten even how to receive your passes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	River

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exuberant_imperfection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/gifts).



_“I’ve...already forgotten even how to receive your passes.”_

The quote played in his head over and over again. His best friend had broken. _Maybe I could have done something to stop it? I’m supposed to be his best friend, why didn’t I try to stop it sooner? He used to be so happy, but he’s not anymore. He’s the reason I didn’t give up on basketball, the reason that I._ Kuroko froze mid step, as everything hit him all at once. _I love him. I love Aomine-kun._

Kuroko took off running, heading back to the river, but Aomine was nowhere to be found. He watched his reflection in the river being distorted by raindrops. His mind was racing, everything he had grew to enjoy was gone. Kuroko angrily punched the ground, causing his knuckles to bleed a bit. The pain seemed to numb everything else. 

_So this is how gross the world is? I feel better when my knuckles are bleeding?_ Kuroko stared into the open water, debating what to do.

“I-I can’t do this anymore,” Kuroko whispered to himself, before taking out his phone to send a text to Aomine. The text only contained three sentences, “I’m so sorry Aomine-kun. I will always miss you. I love you.”

After the text was sent Kuroko took a deep breath in and out, before pressing his face into the cold water. He resisted the urge to get up and let the water fill his lungs. Everything started to fade away and the last thought on his mind was no other than Aomine. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Aomine was walking home, when he got a text from Kuroko. He took one look at it and ran as fast as he could. His mind was running with all kinds of thoughts, but he had to focus on finding Kuroko. 

He finally made it to the river, hoping he would still be there, when he saw a body. Aomine paused, before quickly making his way over to the body. He pulled it out of the river, only to see that it was Kuroko’s. 

“T-tetsu?” Aomine croaked out. “Come on wake up Tetsu, this isn’t funny. I know I fucked up, but this isn’t some funny joke to get revenge.” Aomine shook Kuroko, hoping it would wake him up. 

Kuroko still wasn’t moving and Aomine was panicking badly at this point. The idea suddenly came to him, CPR. He quickly laid Kuroko on the ground and began applying pressure on his chest. He continued the chest compressions a few times, only to see Kuroko still unmoving. 

“Please Tetsu, please wake up,” Aomine begged, tears falling out of his eyes. He leaned down and slowly lifted Kuroko’s chin and pressed his lips to his, breathing slowly into him. Kuroko didn’t respond. Aomine kept going and going, but Kuroko felt cold underneath him. 

Aomine broke down, crying into Kuroko’s chest. “W-why did you have to go and do that Tetsuya? Please d-don’t leave me! I love you too, I love you so much Tetsuya. Wake up, wake up, wake up!” Aomine cried, gripping onto Kuroko’s body for dear life. 

Kuroko was gone and Aomine had to live on knowing that.


End file.
